life and everything in between
by bluethunder-of-furinkanhigh
Summary: One drunken night of passion leads to confusion, love, and of course, plenty of shenanigans!


**okay i need to clear a few things up here before you continue on:**

**i recently just got into one piece and immediately fell in love with this pairing, but i'm no where near caught up with the manga. i'm only on chapter 229 ahh! but i'll tell you a secret, as long as you promise not to judge! okay, well, like i said, i immediately fell in love with zona, sooo i cheated and read a ton of fics and spoiled myself beyond belief ;A; i know i know, shame on me. so for this fic i'm going to stray away from the actual plot and just focus on the crew. ahh, also, i haven't officially met franky and brooke in the manga yet, so they're not going to be playing big parts in this fic...i don't want to butcher their characters ;~; **

**and this _is _on the thousand sunny, but once again, i'm not familiar with it (however i did look up the blueprint of it on wiki, but that wasn't very helpful) so just a heads up if you see any weird terminology or whatever. AND I'VE NEVER BEEN PREGNANT! the most i know is from what i google, so i'm not guaranteeing accuracy here. **

**what i'm trying to say is, proceed with caution, and if you see something wrong or weird that needs to be fixed, please kindly let me know and i'll fix it right away! without further ado ~**

**disclaimer: one piece does not belong to me.**

* * *

Nami had been sleeping peacefully, curled up in her warm cocoon of blankets, rocked gently by the calm waves, when she felt it.

That dreadful twisting in her stomach that had become so familiar these past few days.

Immediately, she shot out of bed, stumbled to the door and ran like hell to the ship's railing, retching up all of the delicious food she had tried her hardest to keep down.

When Nami was sure her stomach was calm enough, she slumped over, leaning against the ship. She pressed a cool palm to her forehead and cracked opened her eyes wearily. The bright sun greeted her cheerfully, but the grumpy navigator wanted nothing more than to return to her bed and sleep for a week.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, once more facing the sea, but this time something else caught her attention. She forced her sleepy eyes to focus and allowed a tired smile to curl her lips as she finally spotted the island they had been sailing to for the past few days.

Nami took a deep, calming breath, allowing herself a few more moments of peace before she woke up the rest of the crew so they could prepare to dock. She could already feel a headache coming on and her loud, chaotic crew mates certainly wouldn't help.

"Land HOOOOO!"

Once more, Nami slumped forward, but this time out of exasperation. Was a few moments of quiet too much to ask for...?

"Oi, Nami, you okay?" Luffy asked loudly. But of course, he does everything loudly.

The navigator grumbled to herself as she focused her bleary eyes on her captain, forcing a smile on her face, "Yeah, just have a little headache, so could you tone it down maybe?"

Luffy stared at her for a moment, taking in her disheveled appearance and pale skin, and smiled at her reassuringly, "Of course!" he all but shouted.

Nami groaned helplessly and began shuffling back towards the women's quarters, hoping to catch a little more shut eye before they docked. It was at that moment, of course, that the rest of her idiotic crew (sans Sanji who was preparing breakfast) comes bounding out of the main door, knocking her to the ground in their haste.

She laid there for a few moments, her head aching, and wondered if killing everyone and collecting their bounties would be going too far. Well, she was going to hell either way...

A tan, scarred hand was suddenly thrust into her vision, breaking her train of thought. She followed the appendage to meet an equally tanned and scarred face, staring down at her with concern.

Nami sighed and accepted the proffered hand, Zoro slowly tugging her to her feet and steadying her when she clutched her head and stumbled.

"Oi oi oi, are you sick?" he asked, a hint of panic seeping in and making his voice come out much rougher than he intended. He winced when she glared at him murderously.

"I'm _fine,_" she snapped, snatching her hand from his surprisingly gentle grasp and whipping around to continue her trek back to her warm and comforting bed. Thank goodness she turned around when she did, because as soon as the swordsman realized he had continued to hold Nami's small, soft hand in his much larger ones, he blushed just the _tiniest _bit.

After _that _night, they had tried to avoid each other as well as they could while on a ship with friends who would get suspicious of any small change. So naturally, it didn't work out too well. So instead they tried to just move on and forget anything happened, but still, things were incredibly awkward. She would still bark out orders to him and insult him, but it was more than obvious how tense and snappy they were with each other. More so than usual. The smarter ones were starting to realize something was going on, too.

Zoro was a simple guy, he wasn't one to go on big spiels about his feelings and sappy stuff like that, but he was so edgy lately, he couldn't even focus on his training. He wanted nothing more than to march after her and force her to talk it out with him, just so things would go back to normal. He couldn't stand watching Nami walk into the dining hall and picking the furthest seat from him, avoiding his eyes the entire time. It was creating tension among everyone in the crew, and dammit, Zoro just wanted his friend back.

But every time he had tried to approach her about it, she would get defensive and storm off. It was obvious she just wanted to forget about that night, and it was obvious they both couldn't. He couldn't understand why she even got so defensive, it was both their faults, and it wasn't like he regretted it -

Zoro stiffened, his gaze following the path the navigator had taken. She was already long gone.

Did Nami..._regret _her time with him? Despite himself, he felt a little offended at the thought. She certainly hadn't complained at the time...

"Hey, you shitty marimo, what are you doing standing there?" Sanji greeted rudely as he kicked open the door, "Breakfast is ready, you shitheads! Robin-chan, Nami-swan, I have coffee and tea prepared, whatever your lovely hearts desire!" The cook sang lovingly as he made his way back into the kitchen to serve the food.

"Meat!" Luffy yelled as he stretched out his arms to catapult himself to the door, laughing devilishly.

"No fair!" Usopp cried indignantly, "You cheated!"

Slowly everyone disappeared into the dining room, leaving Zoro alone with his thoughts. He didn't have much time to think, however, before the object of his thoughts ran out on deck like a bat out of hell and lurched over the railing, dry heaving the contents of her stomach.

The swordsman was by her side immediately, his first instinct to grab her hair and lightly brush it out of her face and hold it back for her. So he did. And he slowly rubbed soothing circles on her back, until her heaving stopped and her breathing was calm again.

It didn't escape his notice that she hadn't thrown anything up. But she had eaten dinner last night...

"Nami, what's going on?" Zoro asked lowly. Nami sighed heavily and pushed herself away from the railing, giving him a small smile.

"Nothing, nothing...maybe it was something I ate?" she questioned halfheartedly, both knowing that it was a complete lie. Like Sanji would ever give his precious Nami-swan anything but the freshest, healthiest food available.

But Zoro could tell she just wanted him to drop it, and despite his instincts to run and get Chopper, he respected her wishes.

"Yeah, maybe," he mumbled as he watched her stagger to what he presumed was the bathroom.

He had noticed recently she had been more sluggish and moody, snapping at pretty much anyone who bugged her too much. Poor Chopper hid from her for a full day just last week when he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

She was also paler than usual, and she almost always had a sheen of sweat across her forehead. He had felt it when he pushed back her hair, that slick, cool moisture on her skin. She felt a little feverish, as well...

He sighed as he began walking towards the dining hall, promising himself that he'd keep an eye on her.

* * *

**aaaaaaand i guess that's as good a place as any to stop it!**

**okay, imma be straight with you guys, i am _not _good with multichaptered fics. i'm horrendous, really. everything eventually gets deleted because i'm a bum. but i have really high hopes for this one! i'm super excited about it and to help myself i'm going to think of each chapter as a oneshot, haha. they won't be! this fic will go in chronological order, promise! also i'm not good with writing long oneshots haha, each chapter will be about this size. but that means i'll get them out quicker! maybe?**

**so yeah i'm super pumped about this, are you guys as well?! i need lots of support and motivation! (yes that was a total unsubtle hint fishing for reviews)**

**tell me your thoughts? anything you particularly like about my writing? anything you think can be improved upon? any ideas? ahh, i'm also open to those! if you have a scene you think would be hilarious/cute, tell me~ i'll try to incorporate it c':**

**fun fact: i got inspired for this when i was watching what to expect when you're expecting. cute movie! i just couldn't stop thinking, "oh my god, this would be so adorable with zona!" haha.**

**see you later ~ **


End file.
